


See You Again.

by XxPhoenix_SingsXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPhoenix_SingsXx/pseuds/XxPhoenix_SingsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some One Shots im going to be doing for fun. If you have any requests let me know, i will not do smut though, so no smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again.

You sit in your room, crying. Why did he have to do that! Why did he leave you? Why would he let that stupid Dorito take him from you? He could have made a deal or something!

Mabel: Are you ok?  
Mabel: (Y/N) please answer me.  
Mabel: Please (Y/N)! Your all I have right now. Even Grunckle Stan is hurt! He wont talk to anyone!  
Mabel: Dont do anything you will regret (Y/N)!

Mabel should just leave you alone. You want and need to be alone right now. You need something to help with this pain. You need music. Music is the door to the other world, the world that understands you and your pain. Black Veil Brides, no. Katy Perry, no. Green Day, no. You need to listen to something. You know what song you need to listen to. It may make you sadder but it may help with the pain. you sing along with the lyrics.

"It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from were we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again." you wait a couple seconds, then the rap starts but you hear someone else singing the rap.

"Dame, Who know? All the planes we flow, good things we've been through. That I'll be standing right here talking to you, 'Bout another path. I know we loved to hit the road and laugh, but something told me that it wouldn't last. Had to switch up. Loom at things different, see the bigger picture, those were the days. Hard work forever pays. Now I see you in a better place." Its coming from downstaris. When you get down the stairs you start to cry even more.

'How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side. And now you gon' be with me for the last ride.' Dipper was standing in the living room rapping to your favorite song, its all of him with his blue pine tree hat and everything.

"Dipper!" you run up to him and hug him, never wanting to let go of him, never again.

"(Y/N)." Dipper hugs you back, "I'm sorry for leaving you. Bill was going to kill you if I didn't leave

with him."

"What did he want from you?" you asked looking up at him.

"He wanted to take you away at your weakest moment, without me. I told him he was wrong, that your weakest is when I'm with you and he fell for it brought me back. I didn't even stop at the Mystery Shack, I ran all the way here." He told you.

"I'm glad your back. Just never do it again, got it?" you asked him.

"I will never leave you, I love you to much." Dipper answered.

You kissed him on the lips, then pulled back and said, "I love you too Dipper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I would never let Dipper leave you. Anyway, I bet you know what song that is but if you dont i think you should look it up, See You Again be Wiz Kalifa (sorry if I spelled it wrong.).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any requests! Peace out.


End file.
